clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaker (Breakout Squad)
|born = 32 BBY''See [[Clone Wiki:Regulations for Clone Trooper Wiki, Page 4#Section 4B, Reasoning|Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date]]'' |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |unit = Breakout Squad |era(s) = Clone Wars}} Breaker, born CT-8863, was a Clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Early Life CT-8863 was born in 32 BBY on the planet Kamino. The trooper was given basic training and upon graduation, was assigned to the unit, known as Breakout Squad. Breakout Squad's formation Breaker and the unit, led by Captain Lock, were assigned to investigate the remains of a battle, that took place near the Kaliida Nebula. Breaker found a computer from the crashed Separatist cruiser, Malevolence, which revealed that it had been constructed by KynachTech Industries.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad The trooper investigated it thoroughly, earning him the name "Breaker" from Lock. Soon after their investigation, the squad were assigned to investigate Kynachi, the planet where KynachTech was born, with Jedi General Ring-Sol Ambase. The unit's ship was ambushed by Vulture droids and destroyed. Along with Ambase's stowaway Padawan, Jedi Commander Nuru Kungurama, Breaker and the squad, minus Lock who had died in the explosion, took an escape pod and landed on the planet. They eventually liberated Kynachi of the Techno Union, a Confederate faction, and earned the moniker of Breakout Squad. They acquired transport back to Coruscant with Captain Lalo Gunn riding in her ship, the Hasty Harpy. Lost in the black hole En route to Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine to go to the Chiss Ascendancy for a meeting at Defense Station Ifpe'a. They met with Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo to discuss an alliance and rescued her from a Techno Union attack.The Clone Wars: Secret Mission 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates After escaping into hyperspace, they became trapped near a black hole with Hethra Mcgrrrr's pirate gang. Kungurama and Breakout Squad managed to locate an ancient Infinity Gate with a pair of Sullustan xenoarchaeologists. The Aristocra returned home, while Breaker and the unit continued back to Coruscant. Chase on Vaced Again, on their way to Coruscant, Palpatine rerouted the unit to Vaced to meet with Kynachi Commissioner Langu Sommilor and act as his escort.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock The Commissioner, however, was assassinated just after his arrival by a Mandalorian Death Watch member, Hudu Shiv. The Squad chased after the Mandalorian; the troopers boarding the Hasty Harpy, while Kungurama took a swoop bike. Shiv entered his transport and engaged in a dogfight with the Harpy, which ended in Shiv dying in the fight. Gunn and Breakout Squad parted ways after the mission. Kungurama found an image caster which led the squad to take Sommilor's freighter to Bilbringi Depot, where they clashed with Umbrag again, recapturing the depot. Confrontation of Coruscant Breakout Squad finished investigating the Depot, and discovered that the Sommilor who had been killed on Vaced, was an impostor; the real Sommilor was freed from captivity in the freighter's hold. Medics arrived to assist Chatterbox, who had been injured during the mission of Vaced. All of the squad, save for Sharp, donated blood.The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key The squad would then return to Coruscant, after several reassignments. However, during the trip in hyperspace, Umbrag kidnapped Kungurama, although being shot in the process. Jedi General Harro Kelpura then ordered the freighter to fly to his lab at the Dacho District, which had been broken into. The ship, however, became damaged by The Slight of Hand, which belonged to bounty hunter Cad Bane. The ship crashed, but miraculously, were able to take off and escape, and Kungurama, with Breaker's support, confronted his missing master. The squad were then able assigned to investigate the disappearances of the Spice Siren. Pirates and Younglings Breakout Squad were then assigned to escort Noggox the Hutt's freighter to Fondor. When they arrived at the rendezvous on Affa, they discovered the remains of a massacre, committed by Savage Opress, but they continued on their mission to Fondor.The Clone Wars: Strange Allies On Fondor, they defeated pirate Dool Pundar. The squad's ally, Gizz, befriended a blind Twi'lek, Kuvuta Pindi. The squad agreed to help transport the younglings Pindi was helping to Foless. Upon landing, the unit were confronted by the local police force, who told them Pindi was stealing the orphans. The squad were able to capture Pundar, who assisted Pindi in smuggling the orphans, but Pindi escaped to the forest, followed by Gizz and Kungurama. Once in the forest, Pindi pulled a weapon on the two. Kungurama tried to warn Pindi of the monster behind her, but she did not listen, believing it was a trick, which eventually was her downfall, as she was devoured by the creature behind her. Personality and Traits Breaker was a very compassionate clone, encouraging his commander at several different times. Like all clones, he also possessed the physical traits of Jango Fett, including the height of 1.83 meters, black hair and brown eyes. Appearances *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' *''The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed'' *''The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' References Category:Clone troopers Category:Breakout Squad